


Assasination [THOUGHTS OF DELETING FOR IT IS NOT POPULAR]

by Leila_DaxX3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, SWEAR WORDS MAY BE USED, just a warning.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_DaxX3/pseuds/Leila_DaxX3
Summary: Marinette is an assasin.And a good one at that.But when she accidentally befriends  someone she spying on, and falls in LOVE with her next VICTIM?No no no no no no, this is getting all screwed up.........





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A VERY DEPRESSING STORY.  
> If you are sensitive, or are too young for bloodshed and violence, then I advise you click the back arrow now. <  
> And there are a few deaths of people you might be a fan of, soooooo..........

It was late afternoon when she received it.

Marinette was training on a punching bag when suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket.

She took it out and clicked on her new message.

_Unknown Number: Hello, are you Ladybug? I have a job for you._

Marinette grinned. Judging by the language, they were either rich or desperate. Marinette would take either. Didn’t matter to her. ‘Cause both worked in her favor.

_LBx: Indeed I am. What sort of job?_

_Unknown Number: a job that requires you to spy on a little someone known as Alya Césaire._

_LBx: of course. How much are you willing to pay for my assistance?_

_Unknown Number: $20 dollars per hour. But make it quick._

_LBx: of course. Prolonging the unavoidable and waiting is torturous for me. I have little patience for such things. Is that all you require?_

_Unknown Number: No, I would also like you to kill two others; Adrien Agreste and Chloé Bourgeois. Interested in that too?_

Adrien Agreste? Ooh, interesting....

_LBx: of course. Here is my deal; $10 for Adrien, $10 dollars for Alya, and I’ll do Chloé for free. Deal?_

_Unknown Number: Why do you offer to dispose of the Bourgeois Brat for free?_

_LBx: I may have a personal vendetta against her,_ (ha, that’s putting it lightly!) _so I will be happy to dispose of that heartless hothead._

_Unknown Number: Good. I will arrange for you to attend their school. Tell me your information, as I will need it, and also you can trust me, I will keep your identity safe, being a former assassin myself, I understand what it is like to have your name revealed to the police._

_LBx: thank you. I will send you my details shortly._

Marinette forwarded her address and name. 

_Unknown Number: Thank you Miss Marinette._

_LBx: Marinette will do fine._

_Unknown Number: understood. And on the topic of names you can call me..._

_Hawkmoth._


	2. First day back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets some old friends.....  
> And nearly dies from suffocation.

Marinette got ready for her first day of ‘school’.

She dressed in a white pink flower-patterned shirt with a grey blazer and pink jeans, along with a pair of old scuffed-up shoes to help her fulfill her part as a ‘clumsy disaster girl’. Ha. She loves this job sometimes.

_Hawkmoth: Miss Marinette. I hope you are ready for your first day of school. Again. I did hide the fact that you had already graduated form your teachers, and I changed your school records so look like you are a average student with decent grades but lacking slightly in Physics._

_Hawkmoth: remember; you must sustain your grades the around the same score they are in your files._

_Hawkmoth: You may be a child genius, but right now you are not. REMEMBER THIS._

_LBx: Got it. Thanks for the heads-up._

Marinette tucked her phone away and headed off to school.

This was going to be a fun day.

¥§¥

Marinette scanned the area. No Alya, no Adrien, and thankfully no Chloé-

“MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG.”

Derp. Guess not.

Marinette turned around, sighing.

“What do you want Chloé?”

“Well, YOU are in my way!”

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“Chloé, are you blind? ‘Cause I think you are. Maybe we should get those glasses you had in kindergarten back. You seem to need them.” Chloé growled at her as Marinette gestured around.

“Seriously Chloé, there is like 15 meters of space around me-“

She was interrupted by Chloé slamming her against the wall, hissing.

“Don’t cross me CHENG.”

Marinette grabbed her wrists and pushed her hands off of her arms.

“RUDE. Oh, by the way, next time could you speak up? I don’t think Mrs Mandeleiev heard you.”

She walked off, leaving Chloé to silently fume in anger and annoyance. SCORE.

The second she entered the classroom she was tackled by a young girl in a pink dress.

“MARIIIIIII!!!!!!!!” She squealed, squeezing her even tighter.

“Rose...Can’t......BREATHE!” She squeaked.

“Sorry, sorry! It’s just been so LONG! How have you been?”

Before she could answer, another familiar face entered the room.

Honey brown eyes met bluebell, and both looked at each other in shock.

“Uhhhh....... heya Nino?”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I update? It only has three kudos though... idk....


End file.
